A Recipe For Murder
by M. Thatcher
Summary: Mix two people's lust for power, add one innocent scapecoat and you get a recipe only The Shadow can mix!
1. A PREFECT CRIME

Disclaimer: Jessie and her family and Tracy and her gang belong to me. The Shadow, his agents (except Daniel), and the representatives of the law belong to the brilliant mind of Walter B. Gibson (aka Maxwell Grant), who could write a full Shadow story in a week!  
  
**Author's Note** As a tribute to Mr. Gibson, I write my stories in the same format and fashion that he developed. Please review this story! TYK!!  
  
Chapter I  
  
THE PERFECT CRIME  
TO any normal citizen, it seemed like an ordinary cold, rainy morning in the city of Hillsboro. Winter had arrived and was now rearing its ugly head. The people on the streets clutched their coats and hats tighter against the bitter cold as they made their way to work.  
In a private conference room in the Ambassador Incorporated building, two figures discuss plans.  
  
"I don't care how you do it, just get rid of him." A woman's voice snapped.  
  
"But why?"  
  
She sighed in frustration. "Because, he's getting in my way. That drunken idiot has been preventing me from doing anything except being a lowly secretary."  
  
"Alright. Alight. I gotta plan that'll bump him off. Get that girlfriend a his the blame for it too."  
  
An evil sneer crossed her lips. "Good. Good. Little Miss Jessie will get her due."  
  
"What?"  
  
She snapped out of her little trance. "Nothing. How soon will you get the job done?"  
  
"By the end of the week, if he doesn't close out this deal he's been workin' on. It'll get me a reason to be over there."  
  
She sneered. "Good."  
  
"But, ain't ya worried about the Shadow findin' out about dis?" The man asked.  
  
"The Shadow?" She laughed coldly. "He may very well know what evil lurks in the hearts of men, but he'll never suspect a woman behind it." She laughed again.  
  
He laughed with her. It made sense. Bump off Fred Bobrick, have his girlfriend get the blame, who would know. Yes, it was perfect. The perfect crime. 


	2. THE PHONE CALL

Chapter II  
  
THE PHONE CALL  
HARRY Vincent looked out of his window of his room in the Hotel Metrolite, down at the busy streets below and sighed heavily. It had been weeks since his last assignment from his mysterious employer - The Shadow - and he was just itching for some excitement. As he watched the people bustle around below, his mind wandered as he recalled the numerous crimes he had helped the Shadow solve. A sharp rap at his door quickly brought him back to reality.  
  
"Telegram for you, sir." The bellboy called from the other side of the door.  
  
"At last!" He thought. "Another mission from the Shadow." He strode across his room, opened the door, and thanked the bellboy upon receipt of the letter. He closed the door and opened the letter, not paying attention to whom it was from. To his utter dismay it was not written in the special code he was required to memorize or in the disappearing blue ink. He looked at the envelope to see whom it was from. The name seemed vaguely familiar, Jessie Atkinson. He knew her, but he could not place from where. Vincent shrugged it off and read the note:  
  
Vincent. Stop.  
When you have a moment. Stop.  
Give me a call. Stop.  
Jessie. Stop.  
  
Her phone number was written at the bottom, it was a local number. Slightly confused about the meaning of the entire situation, he decided it was worth a shot. He didn't have anything better to do at the moment.  
  
"What number do you wish to dial?" The operator asked. Vincent recited the number and was connected.  
  
"Hello?" A soft, shaky voice on the other line asked.  
  
"May I please speak to a Jessie Atkinson? This is Harry Vincent."  
  
"Oh Harry, I wasn't expecting you to call so soon."  
  
"Well, I had a free moment."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"So, uh, why did you need me to call?"  
  
"You don't remember me, do you?"  
  
"Not really." He admitted, hoping this was his chance to refresh is memory.  
  
She chuckled a little. "Does Daniel Atkinson ring a bell?"  
  
Vincent's eyes widened. Daniel was his best friend growing up back home in the West. "Oh!" The memories of his younger sister, with her hair in pigtails, chasing them came flooding back.  
  
Jessie chuckled again. "Glad you remember."  
  
"What brings you to the Big Apple?"  
  
"Getting away from home mostly. I heard you were in these parts, so I decided to drop a line."  
  
"Why did you just call the hotel?"  
  
"I wasn't sure if it was you or not. I sent the telegram to save myself the embarrassment."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Actually, I'm getting married and I was wondering if you would be interested in attending?"  
  
"Well, congratulations. I would love to attend."  
  
"Oh good. I'll put an invitation in the morning mail."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh, there's Fredrick. I got to go. It was nice to talk to you, Harry. Bye." The receiver clicked before Vincent could respond. He put it down slowly. Something didn't seem right, but he couldn't exactly place his finger on it. 


	3. A NEW MISSION

Chapter III  
  
A NEW MISSION  
AS PROMISED, the invitation arrived in the mail the next day. February 28th, exactly two weeks away. Vincent placed the invitation on his nightstand and went out for a walk.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Vincent. This message just arrived for you." The desk clerk announced as Harry entered the lobby. It was from Fellows, the insurance broker, also an agent of the Shadow. He thanked the clerk and pocketed the note; he was to report to Fellows. He grinned as he left, finally another mission.  
  
  
VINCENT was escorted to Fellow's inner office when he arrived. When Fellows heard the door to the outer office close, he spoke. "A bit antsy?"  
  
Harry resisted the urge to have his eyes bulge out. Was it really that obvious?  
  
"It's normal. Don't worry." Fellows leaned back to open the small drawer on the right-hand side of his desk, to pull out a sealed envelope. "You need to report to Hillsboro as soon as possible."  
  
A small grin swept across Vincent's face.  
  
"Is there something funny, Mr. Vincent?"  
  
"No. Just I was invited to a wedding taking place there in two weeks."  
  
"Good, a valid reason to be in town. Good timing as well."  
  
"That's just what I thought. I just have one question though."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I haven't read anything in papers about Hillsboro."  
  
Fellows shrugged. "Neither have I. Maybe he realizes you're a bit anxious and has you on a little assignment." He gestured to the envelope in Harry's hand. "The envelope should contain an outline of your assignment."  
  
Vincent nodded.  
  
"You know how to contact me, should the need arise. Is the wireless set still in the back of your car?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I have a feeling that may come into play in this." He nodded. "I await your reply."  
  
Vincent nodded in agreement and left.  
  
  
A TALL young man entered his home and locked the door. The neighborhood was one of the safest in the town, but he was a still a bit suspicious.  
  
"Jessie!" He bellowed.  
  
A rather young looking woman hurried into the entryway where he stood. "Yes, dear?"  
  
"Is dinner ready?"  
  
She hesitated for a bit "It will be on the table in a few minutes, dear." She suddenly saw a flash and a sharp pain welled upon the side of her face.  
  
"Is it too much to ask to have dinner on the table when I get home from a busy day at the office?"  
  
"I'm sorry, dear. It took longer than I-" Her sentence was cut off when he slapped her again. This time on the opposite cheek.  
  
"I didn't ask for excuses, woman!" His voice rising to just under yelling.  
  
She looked down, her lower lip trembling. "I'm sorry, dear."  
  
"Finish dinner before it burns." He commanded.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, dear." She headed in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Women." He muttered. "Must be trained or they will be worthless." He spat the last word out loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Jessie remained in the kitchen, the tears rolling down her cheeks, more for self-pity than the pain she felt in her cheeks. Silently, she pleaded that her friend, Harry Vincent, would show up quickly and help her get out of this mess before it was too late. 


	4. MURDER

Chapter IV  
  
MURDER  
FREDRICK sent Jessie to the bedroom after the dishes were done. She sat stone still on the bed; she knew what was going to happen.  
  
Raised voices in the living room caught her by surprise. She didn't hear anyone enter the house. She cautiously made her way to the living room, making sure she couldn't be seen. If Fredrick caught her, she would receive a very severe beating. She saw two figures in a heated argument. She recognized one as Fredrick, but she didn't know who the other was.  
  
"What do you mean you closed the deal?! That was my deal!"  
  
"You were slacking, Fred, it needed to be done."  
  
"Slacking?!"  
  
"Yes. He's been waiting to close for weeks. He was about to completely abandon it because you won't close it! You're not making the company look good. You're always at the tavern."  
  
Fred fumed.  
  
"You have a problem. Get some help before you cost the company even more money."  
  
"I don't need your help, Doug. I need you to stay out of my business."  
  
"This is the whole company's business."  
  
Fred turned toward the mini-bar located at the far end of the room. Jessie ducked into the shadows to avoid detection.  
  
"See. You can't stay away from that infernal bottle."  
  
Fred turned around quickly, something flashed in his hand. Jessie silently sucked air. "Stay out of my business, Doug." He raised the gun, but Doug was quicker. Fred's now limp body sagged against the counter of the mini-bar and then fell to the floor.  
  
"Sorry, Fred, boss's orders. You were in her way."  
  
Jessie stood there, still trying to comprehend what just occurred.  
  
Doug carefully placed his gun back in his jacket and began to leave. Movement in the shadows caught his eye. He grabbed Jessie by the arm and dragged the frightened woman into the light. "Did you see anything?"  
  
Jessie remained silent, wanting to escape this awful nightmare.  
  
He shook her by the shoulders. "Did you see anything?!"  
  
"Please let me go." She managed to say.  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
She left as if a ton of bricks was suddenly placed on her shoulders. She looked up at the man who had a death grip on her shoulders. His eyes flashed and she winced for what she thought was coming. "...No."  
  
He immediately released her. "That's a good girl." He smiled fakely and left.  
  
She stood there for moment and then walked over to the telephone.  
  
"To whom do you wish to call?"  
  
"Harry Vincent, please, at the Hotel Metrolite."  
  
  
  
"I'M SORRY, Miss, he's not here right now. Would you like me to leave a message?"  
  
"Just that Jessie called. He has my number."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Miss."  
  
Jessie put the receiver down. "Oh, why do I always get into these messes?!" She looked over at the dead body of her fiancée and picked up the telephone once more. This time to call the police and hopefully straighten out what she could.  
  
  
  
VINCENT was on his way to Hillsboro when Jessie made her call. He wanted to stop by and visit with her, and since he now had an order to be there, he figured why not.  
  
"But I didn't kill him!" He heard someone cry as he drove up to Jessie's house. The entourage of police cars attracted his attention. When he arrived, they were dragging a young woman out of the house, in handcuffs. Bruises covered most of her face, looking somber and forlorn.  
  
"Excuse me, officer?" Vincent asked as he walked up the driveway.  
  
"Yes?" The officer turned to face him, slightly irritated.  
  
"May I ask what is going on?"  
  
"Do you live here?"  
  
"No. She is an old friend of mine. Her brother and I grew up together."  
  
The officer nodded. "She is being arrested for the murder of her fiancée."  
  
"Murder?" Vincent was blown away. This did not sound like the Jessie he knew.  
  
"Too bad too. We could have helped her before it got this bad." The officer shook his head sadly.  
  
"Helped her?" He was slightly confused.  
  
"Look at her. She's been beaten regularly. All she had to do was notify us instead of taking the law into her own hands."  
  
He looked over at Jessie.  
  
"Harry, you must believe me. I didn't do it!" She cried, reaching out for him.  
  
The officer forced her into the car. "Well, you better get going. This is now an official crime scene."  
  
Vincent nodded. "Thank you, officer." He looked over at Jessie and headed back to his coupe. As he got in his car, remembered the envelope in his pocket. He took it out and opened it. He was to watch for any suspicious behavior relating to a possible drug ring. He pushed the mishap with Jessie aside and focused on his new assignment. He vowed obedience and that is what he was going to do.  
  
  
THE morning newspapers were filled with the murder of Fredrick Bobrick. Vincent tired to ignore them, but to no avail. He had a hard time believing that Jessie would have done a thing like that.  
  
Yesterday's events tumbled through his mind. He didn't notice an envelope slide under his door. He bolted upright and, temporarily forgetting about the slight incline in the part of the ceiling he was under, whacked his head on the ceiling. He immediately fell back into his chair and favored the newly formed bump on his head. It was then he noticed the envelope on the floor. He picked it up and opened it. Change of plans. His original assignment was just to keep him busy until something major came up. Vincent always seemed to have a nose for trouble. He now was to investigate the Bobrick murder and report anything to Fellows. The message disappeared and he mentally checked off the number that was on the bottom of now blank page. The new twist for this mission was he needed to find the information quick if he was going to do Jessie any good. 


	5. A FRAMED SUICIDE

Chapter V  
  
A FRAMED SUICIDE  
THE smoke from a cigarette circled in the air above the head of a young woman. She chuckled to herself as she laid the newspaper on the table in front of her. The sunshine that filtered through the window highlighted the main story of the Bobrick murder.  
  
She stood and straightened her silk bathrobe. She flicked the end of her cigarette before extinguishing it.  
  
"Oh, Jessie, Jessie. How will you work your way out of this one?" She asked aloud to no one in particular. "You always were so easily manipulated." She smiled to herself.  
  
A light knock at her door interrupted her silent victory. She strode across the floor and opened the door.  
  
"Douglas." It was out of surprise.  
  
"You're surprised to see me, Tracy?"  
  
"This early in the morning?" She paused. "Yes."  
  
"You see the papers?"  
  
Tracy grabbed Doug by the collar and yanked him into her apartment. "You idiot!" She hissed. "You tryin' to get the dope spilled on me?!"  
  
"N-n-no, ma'am." He stuttered.  
  
She pushed him away. "Bulls crawl all over this place from time to time. I don't need them on my back."  
  
Doug, still shaking from his encounter with Tracy's wrath, slowly straightened his shirt. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"You've kept to the plan, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I have. Kill Bobrick, frame the girl. Keep quiet."  
  
Tracy grinned and leaned suggestively into Doug's face. "Good." She straightened. "You're a good man. You've been a plus to the company."  
  
"Th-thank you, ma'am." He smiled nervously.  
  
"I may have misjudged you, Doug."  
  
"Misjudge?" He started to get nervous.  
  
"You wouldn't spill the dope. I was kinda worried you'd give me the slip."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't double-cross you, Tracy."  
  
"Smart man. Smart man. But too smart."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She pulled a pistol out of the front of her robe. "You're getting to wise for me, Doug."  
  
"But - " His sentence was cut off when Tracy squeezed the trigger. She screamed as she placed the gun in his hand, making it look like he committed suicide.  
  
In the few seconds that spanned between the gunshot and the first person to arrive at the scene, Tracy had managed to force herself into tears and a panic.  
  
A neighbor took her aside, as to comfort her while another called the police.  
  
  
TRACY was sipping a cup of coffee, her hands still shaking, when the police started to question her.  
  
"Did you have any kind of relationship with the man, Miss?"  
  
She nodded. "She was my fiancée."  
  
"Did he give any reason for suicide?"  
  
She shrugged. "He said something about his business going under."  
  
"And then he shot himself."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Looks like a suicide case, pure and simple, Malone."  
  
The Inspector nodded. He looked over at Tracy who was staring over her cup in a dazed fashion. "Will you be alright, Miss?"  
  
"Yes, Inspector. I was planning on putting it off. He cared more about that confounded business than me anyway."  
  
Malone and Cardona nodded in understanding.  
  
Doug's body was removed and the neighbors slowly left. Tracy grinned evilly when she shut the door after the last person left. She had successfully completed the major part of her plan. She was well on her way to success. 


	6. A SHORT VISIT

Chapter VI  
  
A SHORT VISIT  
VINCENT decided that his first course of action would be to talk to Jessie. Since she was in prison, it would be more difficult.  
  
He pulled his coupe out of the hotel garage and headed to the local prison.  
  
"Two minutes." The guard growled. Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry. You gotta help me!" Jessie blurted when he walked in.  
  
"Calm down. I'm working on it."  
  
"I go to trial in two days."  
  
"I know. I know. I think I have a way. You alone at night?"  
  
"For the most part, why?"  
  
"Okay. I have a plan." The guard opened the door. "I go to go. Don't worry, Jes."  
  
She smiled; it's been a long time since she was called that.  
  
Vincent smiled back and left.  
  
  
VINCENT arrived at his hotel troubled. He went up to his room and started to pen a letter to Fellows. He got as far as the greeting before he ripped it up, unsatisfied. He needed to have the Shadow on the case as soon as possible.  
  
He went back down to his car and headed back to New York City. He was immediately allowed into Claude Fellows' inner office.  
  
"Something come up?" Fellows asked.  
  
"I received a new assignment."  
  
"Yes. The Bobrick murder."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. The girl arrested, Jessie Atkinson was framed."  
  
Fellows leaned forward. "You have evidence to back this up?"  
  
Vincent shook his head. "Not unless over 30 years of friendship with her brother counts."  
  
Fellows frowned. "While that's not sufficient, other points of the case do seem a bit peculiar."  
  
Vincent looked up.  
  
"Like calling the police soon after he was murder."  
  
"She didn't openly admit it though. So the police at the scene said."  
  
Fellows nodded in understanding.  
  
"There is one thing I found. Jessie said that this guy named Doug was there and this morning he was found dead. Apparently committed suicide."  
  
Fellows nodded. "I'll send the report in, but I can't guarantee anything."  
  
Harry stood and nodded.  
  
"Return to Hillsboro, you'll receive a response there."  
  
He nodded in agreement and left.  
  
Fellows pulled out a piece of paper and jotted down some notes. Satisfied with what was written, he sealed it in an envelope and called his stenographer.  
  
"Please deliver this to Mr. Jonas."  
  
"Yes, sir." The stenographer took the envelope and left.  
  
Fellows leaned back. "I hope Vincent knows what he's doing." 


	7. A NIGHT IN JAIL

Chapter VII  
  
A NIGHT IN JAIL  
JESSIE placed her chin on her knees and looked outside the small, barred window on the opposite wall of her cell. A guard came by and opened the door.  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
She got up and headed to the restroom with the rest of the inmates. She had five minutes to wash up and do whatever before required to go to bed. As she left, she didn't notice a shadowy figure glide into her cell.  
  
She returned shortly afterwards and once again drew her knees under her chin to gaze out the window. After the guard left, the shadow moved forward.  
  
"Jessie Atkinson."  
  
She jerked upright. "Who's there?"  
  
The eerie whisper continued. "A friend."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I've come to help you, but you must provide me with the information."  
  
"Where are you?" She looked all around her cell, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.  
  
A hollow laughter echoed throughout her cell that sent chills down Jessie's spine. "I'm all around you. In the shadows."  
  
Jessie's eyes widened. She heard several of the other inmates talk about a voice. A voice that hides in the shadows.  
  
"Do not be afraid. You are innocent of your crimes, and I'm here to prove that innocence, but only you hold the information that will allow your freedom."  
  
She nodded. "What do you need to know?"  
  
  
THE next morning, Harry received a letter that told him to watch a man named Douglas Fisher. Vincent seemed slightly puzzled by this. Douglas had committed suicide yesterday morning.  
  
He wrote down the news of Fisher's passing and clipped the story from the paper and sent them to Fellows.  
  
  
FELLOWS resealed the envelope after reading the contents and sent it to the Jonas office. After his stenographer left, he leaned back in his chair, slightly perplexed.  
  
  
A SMALL table lamp illuminated a small area of the table it was positioned on. Quick, agile hands opened the envelope from Vincent and Fellows. They placed the paper-clipping aside and laid the note in the light.  
  
Invisible eyes quickly scanned the note. The darkness in the room seemed to thicken. A dead-end. The fingers started to drum the table silently in thought. The jeweled ring on the hand glistened as the light hit it. They suddenly stopped and picked up the newspaper clipping. Once again, invisible eyes read the article.  
  
One name stuck out. Tracy Trinh. The girlfriend of the late Doug Fisher, but something didn't seem right.  
  
The amble hand quickly and neatly replaced the contents back in the envelope and extinguished the lamp. An eerie, chilling laugh resounded throughout the room. The Shadow was on the trail! 


	8. THE SHADOW MAKES A VISIT

Chapter VIII  
  
THE SHADOW MAKES A VISIT  
TRACY placed the paper on the table and smiled. Her ruse had worked. Not only had she gotten rid of the two men that could have stopped her plans of business success, but also she was also able to get rid of the only person that could tell, by the means of a well-paid policeman. "Easy. Too easy." She chuckled to herself. She stretched herself out then stood. She walked over and closed her door. "Odd. I could have sworn I closed that." If she had looked down, she would have noticed a long shadow on the floor by the door.  
  
As Tracy headed back to the table, the shadow slowly followed her. Tracy quickly looked over her shoulder. Nothing behind her except the darkness and shadows due to the lack of proper lighting in her apartment. Yes, she still felt someone or something was there.  
  
"Calm down, Tracy. There's no need to be all jumpy. The bulls cleared themselves out of here yesterday." She said to herself in an attempt to calm herself down somewhat.  
  
She glanced at the paper. She found the information she wanted. Jessie Atkinson's trial was tomorrow, and it was sure she'd be convicted. She grinned, "With Doug, Fred, and Jessie out of the way, I can gain my prize at the top of the corporate ladder. Just one more person has to go." Her eyes narrowed. "Harry Vincent." She started to laugh, but an eerie, bone-chilling laugh prevented her. She stood stone still as her eyes darted around the room. "Show yourself!" She demanded.  
  
Just then the door opened and closed just as quickly and that chilling laugh once again echoed through her small apartment.  
  
Her eyes widened. Doug was right, the Shadow would find out. She tossed it aside. The Shadow may now know the truth, she grinned once more, but he would never find the chance to tell. 


	9. A STARTLING REALIZATION

Chapter IX  
  
A STARTLING REALIZATION  
VINCENT strolled down the street. He was to keep an eye out for someone named Tracy Trinh, but he had no clue who he or she was. He rounded the corner and spotted the small courthouse, and then an idea struck him.  
  
Jessie's trial was today and with any luck, this Tracy person might be there. He grinned to himself and headed toward the courthouse.  
  
"I'm sorry about your fiancée, Tracy."  
  
A young woman looked up at the officer at the door, stunned for a moment. "Oh, oh. Thank you. It's okay."  
  
Vincent was behind her and slightly puzzled. "Who was that?" He asked, unintentionally out loud.  
  
"Tracy Trinh. Haven't you been readin' da papers?!"  
  
"Yes. I just never knew who she was."  
  
"You must be new in town."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Aahh. I see. The strange thing is, she never told me she had a fiancée. She was a single woman when I ran into her a couple days before."  
  
Vincent shrugged. "Women. Never can understand 'em."  
  
The officer laughed. "True. True." He suddenly snapped back to reality. "Come on, the trial's 'bout the start. Git in your seat."  
  
Vincent hurried into the room and found a seat where he could keep an eye on Miss Trinh. His hunch was correct. 


	10. A NEW SCHEME HATCHED

Chapter X  
  
A NEW SCHEME HATCHED  
"DUE to the lack of proper evidence, this trial is dismissed." The judge replied as soon as the Bailiff announced the judge's return. "Commissioner, if you wish to continue your career, I suggest in gaining the proper evidence." He paused to let the warning sink in. "Dismissed."  
  
Harry was sure he felt as elated as Jessie did. Still keeping an eye on Tracy, he caught up with Jessie. "Would you like a ride home?"  
  
Jessie turned, her expression freed from worry. "Yes, please."  
  
Harry nodded. "Wait here, I'll bring it around." Harry headed in the direction of his car and followed a good distance behind Ms. Trinh. She looked thoroughly disgusted. Harry smirked. Little did he know the new scheme forming in her mind.  
  
  
TRACY was on the verge of fuming as she walked to her vehicle. Her seemingly perfect plan was now total destroyed, or so she thought. As she headed to her apartment, she spotted Harry Vincent helping Jessie Atkinson into his car. Her lips twisted into an evil smirk. "Jessie will still pay," she thought. "Even if I have to go through her friend, Harry to do it." She grinned once more and continued home to make the final preparations on her new scheme.  
  
  
"I NEED to make a run to the grocery store." Jessie said after they arrived at her home. "Fred only let me buy what was needed each day."  
  
"I understand." Harry replied. "Why don't I make that run for you. You can stay here and get the place cleaned up a bit."  
  
"No, no. It's fine…"  
  
Harry stopped her mid-sentence. "I insist."  
  
She sighed. "Alright. I'll write up a list for you." She returned a few minutes later with a rather short list. "This is all I need for dinner tonight. I can make a bigger run tomorrow." Jessie handed the list to Harry. "Do you know where the grocery store is in town?"  
  
Harry frowned, in the mist of being a gentlemen, he forgot he was in a new town. Jessie chuckled. "It's really simple. It's only a block from here. Just go up the street and take a right and you should be able to see it."  
  
"Okay. I'll be back soon." Harry left and headed up the street in the direction of town.  
  
  
ENJOYING the nice walk all too much, he forgot which turn to take. He shrugged and went left hoping sooner or later he would find out if he was right or wrong. He found quicker than he imagined. As soon as he turned the corner he was confronted and his world exploded into darkness.  
  
  
WHEN Harry awoke, he found himself bound to a chair.  
  
"Don't even think about trying to escape. It ain't possible." A harsh voice in the darkness remarked.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked the darkness. He received no answer. He nodded once. "Right. Okay, so what are you gunna do now?"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
Harry quickly shut his mouth. Whoever this person or persons were, they we're not going to be nice about whatever they were going to do.  
  
The door opened and the silhouette of a young woman appeared. "Did you get him?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good." She neared Harry and removed the cigarette from her mouth. "How nice of you to drop by for a visit."  
  
"Actually." Vincent started. "I wasn't intending to visit anyone at the moment."  
  
She laughed. "Well, that's funny, I certainly have been expecting you."  
  
Vincent paused for a moment. "Well, perhaps if you tell me who you are, it may clear things up a bit, on my end at least."  
  
She leaned close to him, but her face still remained in the shadows. "Now why would I do a thing like that? You should already know who I am, you've been following me around all day."  
  
Realization suddenly snapped in Vincent's head, this was Tracy Trinh and he was about to enter in some major trouble. She smiled when she saw the realization sink in. "You disappoint me, Harry. You're not the sort of man I would suspect wanting to help out someone convicted of murder."  
  
"She wasn't convicted. Weren't you paying attention?"  
  
"You're more trouble than you're worth to me anyhow."  
  
"I didn't realize I was of worth to you."  
  
She suddenly appeared in his face. Her face was remarkably young and beautiful for some who seemed devoted to crime. "Who asked you to follow me? Was it that Jessie girl?"  
  
He remained silent. He knew the penalty for releasing the identity of his employer.  
  
"You expect me to believe you are doing this of your own free will?" She stood up and motioned to the other person in the room. The lights suddenly flicked on and Harry silently wished they hadn't.  
  
The room looked like it had been taken out of the middle ages. Chains hung haphazardly on the walls and mold oozed out of the cracks between the stones. Harry shuddered as Tracy moved forward. "Now we'll see if you still wish to remain silent." She said in a harsh whisper. Her head quickly snapped in the direction of one the thugs. He was a heavy-set man whose clothes looked like they were too small and he still wanted to put them on. Unfortunately the intelligence factor did not match that of his bronze, a factor Tracy relished on quite frequently.  
  
He moved toward Harry in a menacing manner, his attempt at grinning evilly looked more like a dopey grin. Harry shifted uneasily in his chair, which wasn't easy, seeing as he was still bound pretty tightly to the chair. He silently cursed himself for turning down the wrong alley, but realizing that there was little he could do about it now, he quickly shoved it aside.  
  
"What are we gunna do, Tracy?" The thug asked while untying the ropes binding Harry's wrists.  
  
She smiled a cruel and wicked smile. "Let's see. What could I do to get you to talk?" She asked aloud. "Ah! I got it. Bruce, bring him over to the wall here. We'll let him hang for awhile, until I think of something better."  
  
Bruce dragged Harry over the wall that Tracy pointed to. He slid Harry's already swollen wrists into the rusted iron cuffs hanging at the end of the chains. Bruce then elbowed Harry in the stomach causing him to instantly sag and groan in pain.  
  
Tracy chuckled slightly. "I believe a good 24 hours like that will open your mouth." She smirked and left, leaving Bruce as guard. 


	11. THE SHADOW APPEARS

Chapter XI  
  
THE SHADOW APPEARS  
HARRY sighed as the minutes ticked by. Bruce hadn't flinched from his spot, over by the door in the far corner, for that past two hours. It was a bit unnerving to Harry. It seemed like Bruce was just waiting for him to flinch the wrong way and pounce on him. He twisted his wrists to relieve some of the pain, but it was only a temporary relief. The muscles in his upper arms and shoulders slowly began to throb and then ache.  
  
An audible groan and then a thud was heard from the far corner. He turned to find Bruce no longer standing in his original post, but now he was lying prostrate on ground. Soon the same dark, shadowy creature started to undo the cuffs around Harry's wrists. He recognized the slouch hat and red scarf around the lower face of the creature's face as belonging to none other than his mysterious employer, The Shadow!  
  
By the time Vincent was freed, another guard, sent to relieve Bruce, was upon them. The Shadow wasted no time in disabling the assailants. In no time at all, Harry found himself outside and whisked into a cab.  
  
"Next time, keep focused at the things at hand, especially while on assignment." A dark whisper from the corner of the cab remarked. It was the voice of the Shadow.  
  
"Y-yes, sir." Vincent didn't know to either be relieved or scared.  
  
"You have a new assignment."  
  
Vincent nodded and awaited his new mission.  
  
"You are to get as much information from Jessie Atkinson as possible and report directly to Fellows."  
  
Vincent nodded.  
  
"I want information from her past. I have a feeling that there is something more to this than what it currently known."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The cab swerved to the curb not far from Jessie's house and Vincent stepped out. As soon as he closed the door, the cab was on its way again. He shuddered for a moment realizing he just had a close brush with the wrong side of his employer, something he never wished to do again. When Vincent got his bearings, he realized it was at the intersection he needed to be at to head to the grocery store. This time turning the right direction, he quickly gathered the items he needed, quite surprised to still find the list in his coat pocket, and headed back to Jessie's.  
  
  
"WHAT took you so long?" Jessie asked when Harry entered the door. "What happened to your wrists?"  
  
Vincent looked down at his wrists. They weren't as bad as before, but they were still red and slightly swollen. "I don't know."  
  
Jessie took the bag from Vincent's arms and grabbed some ice from the freezer. "Sit down and put this on. It should help reduce the swelling." She wandered back into the kitchen. "Are you allergic to anything?"  
  
"I guess so. I just don't know what." He continued his little fib, hoping she would soon drop the subject.  
  
"Well, just be careful."  
  
He heard the sounds of pans clanking and knew she was done, for now. 


	12. A LATE NIGHT CONVERSATION

Chapter XII  
  
A LATE NIGHT CONVERSATION  
"WELL, since I finally have a chance to talk to you, what have you and Daniel been up to these past couple years?" Harry asked as he slipped some of the cocoa that Jessie handed to him.  
  
Jessie stirred her hot cocoa for a few minutes, forming the words in her mind. "Well, things at home haven't changed much."  
  
Vincent nodded.  
  
"Daniel has taken over the family business for Dad. In fact he should be here soon, he has been planning on coming up for the wedding."  
  
"How did you meet Fred? I mean, that last time I saw you, you weren't looking for anyone."  
  
Jessie smiled. "Well, it's kinna a funny story. He arrived in town with this girl named Tracy Trinh." Vincent suddenly straightened, but not enough for Jessie to vocally acknowledge it. "She was always on him. One day he walked into the store and I was working the counter alone and he asked if I would like to go out for ice cream."  
  
Harry's eyes widen. "And you went?!"  
  
"No. Not then. Tracy was just outside. He visited the store quite frequently after that and I guess," she shrugged, "I felt sorry for him. I finally agreed to go out with him once, just before he left." Jessie paused for a moment. "And Tracy has been mad at us ever since."  
  
"Have you tried to get in touch with her, maybe try to clear things up?"  
  
"Yeah, I tried, just before he left the store. I tried to convince her that we were just friends and nothing would come out of it. Guess I was wrong." She scooted back into her chair. "She can have him back. If he wasn't dead, that is."  
  
Harry leaned forward a bit. "I don't mean to pry, but was Fred always like that?"  
  
She looked up, almost caught off guard by his question. "Like what?"  
  
"Beating you." He stated too bluntly.  
  
Jessie sighed. "No. At first he was a really nice gentleman, almost like you." She added. "It wasn't until after we were engaged that he started to become…forceful."  
  
"Didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"Yeah. I told Daniel, but he didn't offer much help."  
  
Vincent eyes glanced over at the clock on the far wall with read 10 minutes before 11. "My goodness, is it really that late?"  
  
Jessie glanced over her shoulder at the clock. "Oh dear." She looked over at Harry. "Would you like to stay here? Your wrists still look a bit swollen."  
  
Harry looked down at his hands. He had totally forgotten about his early escapade with Tracy. "No, that's alright. I need to head into New York early tomorrow."  
  
"You're heading back already? Daniel should be here in a couple days at the most. I'm sure he'd love to see you again."  
  
"I just need to check on a few things at home. I should be back in a few days, in time to meet up with your brother."  
  
Jessie smiled. "Okay. Well, take care of yourself."  
  
"You to, Jes." He grinned and headed for his coupe and the Hillsboro Inn. 


	13. RELAYING THE FACTS

Chapter XIII  
  
RELAYING THE FACTS  
VINCENT'S mind mulled over the information he had gained from Jessie the night before as he headed to Claude Fellow's office. He shook his head at the irony of it all.  
  
Upon arriving at Fellow's office, Vincent was led to Mr. Fellows himself and sat down in front of his desk.  
  
"What's new?" The insurance broker asked.  
  
"I've got more information on the Bobrick case."  
  
Fellows nodded as Vincent relayed all that had transpired the night before. He didn't it was relevant to tell about his escapade with Tracy and her minions.  
  
Vincent shrugged slightly as he finished. "Her brother, Daniel should be coming up within the next couple days. He might have some more information that might shed a brighter light on this."  
  
Fellows nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea. Return to Hillsboro as soon as you can so you can intercept him."  
  
Vincent nodded. "Besides I planned on catching up anyways." He half grinned. Fellows returned it. He stood, "I'll be going then. Unless there is something else."  
  
"No. You will receive your instructions at the Hillsboro Inn. Spend as much time as possible with Jessie and her brother, and keep an eye out for Tracy."  
  
"Will do." He nodded curtly and left.  
  
As Vincent left the office, Fellows reached inside his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and fed it into his typewriter. After he was finished he pulled the paper out and read over it to make sure everything was there that was necessary. Satisfied, he placed it in an envelope and sealed it. Then went out to lunch, carrying the envelope with him. His first stop before lunch would be an old office building on Thirty-fifth Street, to the office of B. Jonas. 


	14. A NEW ARRIVAL

Chapter XIV  
  
A NEW ARRIVAL  
A YOUNG man with light brown hair and brown eyes stepped out of a cab on the corner of 7th and Main in Hillsboro, a small town just west of New York City. Even through he wore a nice navy blue, single-breasted suit, one could easily tell he was from the Mid-West. He scanned down 7th Street and found what he was looking for; he headed in that direction, carrying his small suitcase.  
  
The young man was Daniel Atkinson, the brother of Jessie Atkinson and lifelong friend of Harry Vincent. As Daniel went along his way, the sun glistened off a ruby-colored pommel stone, a girasol, on his left hand, the only identifying mark of an agent of The Shadow.  
  
When he reached the house he was looking for, he put the suitcase down and rang the bell.  
  
The door opened timidly and showed the face of a young woman who had known much fear. Her face suddenly lit up with recognition. "Daniel!" She exclaimed as she embraced her brother.  
  
He returned the hug. "It's great to see ya, Jessie."  
  
"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Harry still isn't back yet."  
  
Daniel suddenly stopped before picking up his suitcase. "Harry?"  
  
"Harry Vincent. He also stopped by. He had to go back to New York for a business thing, but he should be back really soon."  
  
"Great. It's been awhile."  
  
Jessie picked up Daniel's suitcase and the two entered the house.  
  
  
"SO, can ya wait for the big day?" Daniel asked once everything was settled.  
  
Jessie paused for a moment. "The wedding has been cancelled."  
  
"I'm sorry. What went wrong?"  
  
She bit her lip, trying to find a way to properly form the news into words. Daniel put down the cup of coffee he was drinking and walked over to her, gently placing his hands on her upper arms.  
  
"Jessie?"  
  
She looked her brother straight in the face. "He was murdered. And thank goodness."  
  
He stepped back, shocked at her sudden outburst. "But…" He couldn't complete his statement.  
  
"Remember Tracy Trinh?"  
  
Daniel nodded and mentally shuddered.  
  
"I'm sure she was behind it. For awhile I was the one being held responsible, but thankfully Harry arrived in time to sort it out."  
  
"I didn't realize Harry had become a lawyer."  
  
"He's not. He was helped by…" She cut off her sentence, not sure if it was wise to tell her brother about The Shadow. Light reflection of something on his hand caught her eye. She looked down to notice the same ring Harry wore, also on his left hand. Her brow furrowed slightly in confusion.  
  
"Helped by who?" Daniel asked, wondering who could Harry could have ties with.  
  
She shook her head. "It's not important. Really." She smiled weakly. "I'm fine."  
  
He realized that she was keeping something from him, but he wouldn't be able to learn of it now. He nodded in acceptance and fumbled around for a new conversation.  
  
  
VINCENT finished his lunch at the Hillsboro Inn and decided to pay Jessie a visit before finding more information about Miss Trinh. He stopped by the registration counter first to see if he had received any mail. He had and it was the one he was waiting for. He opened it and the blue ink faded into existence:  
Another agent on way to help. Fill in with current information. Report to Fellows any new information.  
Harry nodded as the page became blank and mentally logged the number at the bottom of the page; they were still coming in numerical order. Slightly confused on where he would meet this new agent, he decided to go on with his plan. May be they would happen to run into each other.  
  
  
VINCENT pulled up into Jessie's driveway and headed to the door. He was able to knock when Jessie opened it.  
  
"I heard you pull up."  
  
"…Oh." He managed to say, getting over the initial shock.  
  
"Come in, Daniel's already here." The excitement in her voice was very present.  
  
Harry grinned and walked inside. Daniel greeted his friend a manly pat on the back, almost catching him off guard.  
  
"I heard you came by just in time to help my little sister out."  
  
Harry smiled modestly and nodded. "Just call it luck, I guess."  
  
"Impeccable timing for more accurate terms."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I was sent down here for business and happened to be driving by while she was being arrested."  
  
Daniel chuckled. "Have all the modesty you want. You have my gratitude."  
  
Vincent's eyes strayed to the ring on Daniel's left hand. He glanced at his own ring, as if comparing the two. An almost impossible thought crossed his mind; does the Shadow have agents in the Mid-West as well? 


	15. TERROR STRIKES

Chapter XV  
  
TERROR STRIKES  
DANIEL and Harry were sitting in the family room, sipping at the warm coffee Jessie had made. The two men were catching up on the years that had pasted since their last meeting, each leaving out one important detail of their lives, how they became agents of the Shadow.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your girlfriend." Daniel chuckled, "I guess girls are like that."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Jessie called from the kitchen.  
  
Daniel grinned as the two laughed.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need any help, Jessie?" Vincent asked.  
  
"No." She said from the doorway. "I'm all done." She was drying her hands with a hand towel. "Besides, you two need to catch up." She winked and placed the towel on the little rack beside the door. "I'll be in my room, if you two need me."  
  
Daniel looked at his watch. "We won't be up for much longer. Goodnight, Jessie."  
  
Harry nodded. "Goodnight. I'll see myself out when we're finished." He smiled.  
  
"Okay." Jessie smiled back and headed down the hallway to her room.  
  
Daniel finished the coffee in his cup and set it down on the table. "So, how have you been keepin' busy these past years?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Little odd jobs here and there."  
  
"Must be good pay."  
  
Vincent nodded. "Nice ring." He said, idly, while fingering with his.  
  
"Thanks. A…uh…friend gave it to me." He glanced down at Harry's hand. "I see you've got one too."  
  
"Yeah." The feeling in the room suddenly got tense.  
  
Two distinct gunshots and a scream brought them to their feet.  
  
"That was from Jessie's room." Daniel said, panic edging into his voice.  
  
They ran down to her room only to find the door locked. Daniel pounded on the door. "Jessie! Jessie! Open the door!"  
  
Another scream.  
  
Vincent pushed Daniel to one side and began to throw himself against the door. Daniel prevented him from trying a third time and they both ran up, finally knocking the door open.  
  
The room was dark. Vincent found the switch and the room flooded with light. The wind rustled the curtains by the window. Daniel rushed over to the window. Whoever was in there was gone, probably scared off when they started breaking down the door. His eyes scanned the dark alley, seeing no one.  
  
"Daniel." It was a harsh whisper. Daniel whirled around to face the room. Harry was on his haunches on the opposite side of the bed, which occupied the middle of the room. Movement in the corner of the room caught his eye. Daniel grabbed the small revolver from his pocket and aimed it in the direction of the movement. "Stop right there." He ordered.  
  
The figure stepped into the light. Daniel immediately dropped the gun. The figure was clad in black, wearing a slouch hat. Harry looked up when he heard the clatter of the gun dropping to the floor and gawked at what he saw. Daniel was standing face to face with The Shadow!  
  
Daniel looked down at the ground and The Shadow moved toward Vincent. Daniel followed. He looked over Harry's shoulder and felt the air leave him.  
  
Jessie was lying prostrate on the floor, a gunshot wound in her upper arm. A welt was starting to form on the side of her head.  
  
"Put her on the bed." Came the order.  
  
They obeyed. The Shadow ripped the bloodied sleeve off Jessie's nightgown.  
  
"She has a some gauze in the kitchen. Above the stove." Harry replied, calmly. Daniel nodded and took off. He returned shortly with gauze and a small bottle of alcohol that he also found above the stove. He handed them to the black clad avenger.  
  
He worked steadily and soon her arm was bandaged. He turned to the two agents. "No need to report to Fellows. You are to remain here, further orders will be delivered here." They both nodded and The Shadow left.  
  
Vincent looked over at Daniel. "I was right."  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"You're an agent of The Shadow." 


	16. TWO PEOPLE TALK

Chapter XVI  
  
TWO PEOPLE TALK  
THE next morning, Vincent checked out of the Hillsboro Inn and hurried over to Jessie's house. Daniel was asleep in the overstuffed armchair in the living room, obviously fatigued with worry about his sister. Vincent placed his suitcase in the corner, out of the way and headed back out.  
  
Just prior to going to bed the night before, Vincent had done a little research on Tracy Trinh and was able to locate her address. With this information, he planned on paying her a little visit.  
  
When he arrived at her apartment complex, he spotted her hailing a cab. Being careful not to be noticed, he followed behind. The cab finally stopped at a house on the outskirts of town. Vincent parked his coupe a good distance away and followed her up to the house.  
  
Tracy entered the house and a light came on in the front room. The window shade was half drawn and the window itself was slightly opened to let in the cool afternoon breeze. To Harry's luck a sturdy tree branch was located just above the window. He silently climbed up the tree and positioned himself so he could hear what was being said.  
  
By this time another person had entered the room Tracy was in. It was a man. And by the sound of it, he seemed to be more than a friend.  
  
"I hear we lost two of our best men." The man remarked.  
  
"Quite a shame too." Tracy added to the sarcastic statement.  
  
"You do good work, my dear." The man edged closer to Tracy, caressing her hair.  
  
"I only work to impress you, John."  
  
"You're doing well. I am impressed, but there is one more think I must ask you to do."  
  
"What is it, love? When shall we be able to be together?"  
  
"Soon. Soon. There is one more thing that must be done. I need to you work your charm on Frank Thurston."  
  
"Our boss?"  
  
"Yes. With him out of the picture than we will be able to be together with no worries, my love."  
  
Tracy smiled. "But…"  
  
"But what, dear?"  
  
"What about The Shadow?"  
  
John's laughter was cold. "You believe that silly rumor. It is only a ploy used by the police to scare cold turkeys." He turned serious. "You're not going to fall for that, are you?"  
  
"No. It's just that…"  
  
"Don't worry about it. The Shadow can never find out what we've done. Just do as you're told and all will be well. Trust me."  
  
"I do."  
  
"That's my girl." He gently kissed her forehead. "Now, it's all up to you."  
  
"Of course." She wrapped her arms around John's waist. "Ambassador Inc will soon find new management."  
  
The two laughed as their minds dreamed up separate futures for the two of them.  
  
As Tracy left the room, Vincent scrambled down the trunk of the tree and waited for Tracy to leave. He followed her at a safe distance, keeping to the woods. After making sure all was clear, Harry's coupe pulled out of the woods and headed straight to Jessie's house. Evil was anew and The Shadow would know about it before nightfall.  
  
  
"DID you find anything new?" Daniel asked when Harry walked in, slightly catching him off guard.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Harry threw his overcoat and gloves on the nearby chair. "How's Jessie doing?"  
  
"Better."  
  
Vincent nodded. "I need to send a letter to Fellows in the morning."  
  
"Ya better hurry up. It's almost time for pick up." Daniel advised.  
  
Finding a pad of paper, Vincent scratched out a brief report of what he heard in a simple but effective code and headed out for the mailbox.  
  
"What was that about?" Daniel asked when Vincent returned.  
  
"I followed Tracy to the outskirts of town. She's in with another by the name of John and they both work for Ambassador Inc. Frank Thurston, the corporate manager is next to go."  
  
"You mean there's been more than one?!"  
  
"Yes, first Bobrick. Tracy later finished off the man who murdered Bobrick, making it look like a suicide."  
  
"Sounds like we're dealing with some pretty determined criminals."  
  
Vincent nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's hope The Shadow can catch them before it's too late." Daniel remarked.  
  
"Oh, he will. It's only a matter of time." Vincent commented. 


	17. THE SHADOW INTERUPTS

Chapter XVII  
  
THE SHADOW INTERUPTS  
FRANK THURSTON, a squattish-looking man, was up late again, going through the stacks of paperwork piled on his desk, which never seemed to stop coming. Thurston pushed up his thick, black reading glasses, which tended to emphasize the length of his slender nose. His gaze focused on the clock on the far wall.  
  
"Miss Trinh, you are allowed to leave. There is no need for you to stay any longer, I can manage alone from here."  
  
Tracy stood up from her desk and walked over toward Thurston's. "Really, sir, it's no trouble."  
  
"I insist. You should go home."  
  
"But, you'll be the only person here…"  
  
"I thank you for your concern, Miss Trinh," he cut off her comment. "I'll be fine." He returned to the papers on his desk.  
  
"Alright, sir." She turned around and headed back to her desk to gather her things.  
  
Thurston looked up slightly from the paperwork, for the first time, he noticed the low cut front of her dress as she bent over. He felt his skin grow warm and perspiration begin to form on his forehead. He cleared his throat and Tracy looked up.  
  
"Is something wrong, sir?"  
  
"Uh…" His eyes zeroed in on her chest. He forced himself to stop and look at her face. "No, no, not at all."  
  
"Very well, I'll see you in the morning." She turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Tracy turned, looking as shocked as Thurston was about his statement. "Yes?" Her voice was now one of seduction.  
  
"I do get a little lonely now and then."  
  
She grinned, her bait was hooked. "I'm sorry, sir."  
  
"It's passed business hours, you can call me Frank."  
  
"Very well, Frank. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
He stood. "Oh yes." When he stood, he looked quite handsome. All the weariness from the stress of his business seemed to disappear. He walked closer to her and caressed her shoulder. "I'm a very lonely man."  
  
She edged up closer to him and brushed the hair out of his face. "Let me ease all your problems."  
  
Thurston lost all self-control. He suddenly found himself wanting to be with Tracy in a more than a business associate type of way. Her eyes gently closed as her lips brushed his. Slowly, her hand reached up towards the tightly wound bun and pulled out the clip that housed a thin dagger. With the corner of her eye, she positioned it for strike. She grinned inwardly.  
  
Just as she was about to strike, an invisible forced reached out of nowhere and prevented her. She squealed and Thurston broke from the kiss to notice the knife just above his chest. Horror swept across his face. Tracy's knife hand was forced behind her back, she fought against the force. The dagger dropped from her hand and moved from her reach. The force let go of her and she fell to her knees, favoring her wrist.  
  
A blob of blackness moved across the floor. Thurston stood dumbfounded. As the blackness moved toward the door, it began to take shape to that of a human. Thurston could not believe what he was seeing. A figure appeared, cover in black. The upturned corner of his cloak covered his face and his slouch hat cast a shadow over the rest of his face, only his eyes were visible. Eyes that could see into the soul of anyone. Thurston felt cold. A chilling, merciless laugh resounded throughout the room, originating from the location of the man in black. Without saying a word, the man in black slipped out of the room.  
  
Tracy was still on the floor, muttering to herself. "I told him The Shadow would be after us."  
  
Thurston was stunned. The Shadow had suddenly appeared to save his life and just as suddenly, he left. His senses quickly returned and he forced Tracy into a corner. "You." He couldn't get his thoughts in order. "Get out! And don't come back!" He barked.  
  
Tracy scrambled to her feet and left without a word. She got in her car and headed to the outskirts of town, to John's house.  
  
  
JOHN FLANNIGAN paced across the floor of his rundown cabin on the outskirts of Hillsboro. He was waiting for the arrival of Tracy Trinh and the news that she had completed her mission. The sound of a car driving up the gravel road caught his attention. The headlights were out, meaning it was Tracy. He smiled. Tracy entered the house visibly shaken.  
  
He walked over to her, taking her by the shoulders. "Tracy, dear, what's wrong? Did you bump him off?"  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
His grip tightened. "No?! What do you mean, no?"  
  
"I-I was prevented."  
  
"Was Frank too much for ya?" His voice was condescending.  
  
"No. It was The-The-The Shadow."  
  
"I told you he was only a rumor."  
  
"No. I saw him. He knows, John. He knows!"  
  
"Calm down, Tracy. I gotta think."  
  
She looked off to the side and noticed a blob of blackness in the corner by the door. She stiffened. "John." She whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Quiet, wench!"  
  
The shadow moved towards them.  
  
"John! The Shadow, he's here!"  
  
"Will you shut up!" He posed to slap her across the face when a laugh prevented him. An eerie, mystical laughter. With his hand still posed for attack, he cautiously turned his head in the direction of the sound. Fear consumed his features as a man dressed completely in black came out of the shadows. The shadow cast by his slouch hat covered the upper half of his face, while the up-turned collar of his cloak hid the rest. Two piercing eyes where the only things that appeared out of the darkness that was the man's face.  
  
"Do you intent to confess peacefully? Or…" He pulled out two silver automatics. "Must I force it from you?"  
  
Tracy's knees buckled, but John caught her before she felt to the floor. "You don't got anything on us, Shadow." John replied.  
  
The Shadow aimed one of his guns at John and fired. John and Tracy ducked as the debris from the ceiling fell on them. A warning shot. "I will only ask once more. Confess!"  
  
"Never. You can never catch me, Shadow! You can never catch me!"  
  
"John, no! It's useless." Tracy cried. John didn't hear, or at least he didn't comprehend. He laughed as though he lost his mind. He ran towards the door, The Shadow changed his aim. John fell to floor with a whimper. Tracy screamed, expecting to find him dead, but only his left arm was rendered useless.  
  
The Shadow moved towards them, his automatics on both of them. Tracy was panicking. The once firm resolve she so expertly held throughout this entire plan was now gone. "Don't shoot. I'll confess!" She cried. The Shadow still kept his guns on the two on the floor.  
  
"I don't like to wait." Came the harsh whisper.  
  
Her story came out a mile a minute, but The Shadow caught every word. "It wasn't all my fault. Really, I only did it because…" Her statement was never finished. Her body crumpled to the ground following the report of a gun. John was now standing, holding a revolver aimed at the innate form of Tracy Trinh.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tracy, but I would have to do it sooner or later." He focused his aim at The Shadow. "Now, it's your turn. You will never catch me, no will ever catch me." He laughed. "I'm too smart for you."  
  
Before John could fire, The Shadow shot the wrist of John's arm that was holding the gun. The gun fell to the floor and John groaned.  
  
"I'm afraid you're wrong about that." The Shadow kept both automatics trained on John and slowly backed him into a corner. "You will confess."  
  
"Alright. Alright." John whimpered. "I did it. I ordered the murders for Bobrick and Thurston, but Fisher was all Tracy's idea."  
  
The Shadow's invisible lips twisted into a sneer.  
  
"You may have gotten my confession, Shadow, but the police never will!" John fumbled with his revolver, but managed to get a hold of it and aim it true. "The police never will!" With that John fired the gun and fell limp on the floor.  
  
The Shadow looked down at the forms of John Flannigan and Tracy Trinh. He re-holstered his automatics and headed out the door. A faint laugh echoed throughout the now empty house. The forces of evil were now at bay, thanks to the help of The Shadow! 


	18. THE NEXT MORNING

Chapter XVIII  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
DANIEL set down the morning paper to look up at the smiling face of his sister. "Ya know, that's the first real smile I've seen from you since I've gotten here."  
  
She laughed and glanced at the story Daniel was reading. "Oh, they caught them?"  
  
"Sort of. The police found Tracy Trinh and John Flannigan at Flannigan's home, dead. A murder suicide, but there was a written confession found near Flannigan's body."  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
Vincent walked into the kitchen. "What is it?"  
  
Daniel pointed to the newspaper and Vincent scanned through it, grinning to himself.  
  
"Well, I don't think you're gunna have to worry about jail anymore, Jes." He teased.  
  
"Oh, stop it."  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but one thing's for sure." Daniel remarked out of the blue.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm gunna think twice before I buy anymore kitchenware from Ambassador Inc." 


End file.
